In order to reduce the inconvenience that is caused by fine dust, vehicles are equipped with particle filters, which for example bind soot particles. Because a particle filter is continuously being charged with soot particles, the filter must be regenerated when it has been filled up to a critical threshold. Exhaust gas with a high enthalpy is supplied to the particle filter for the regeneration of an internal combustion engine with a higher enthalpy applied to the particle system, so that the enriched soot is then combusted in the particle filter with the consumption of oxygen and the particle filter can absorb further particles.
German patent DE 10 2013 114 999 A1 discloses a method for regenerating a particle filter of a hybrid vehicle in which a catalytic converter of the vehicle is electrically heated.
A method for regenerating a particle filter by increasing a charge applied to an internal combustion engine is disclosed in German patent DE 10 2008 028 448 A1.
In the European patent EP 25 04 212 B1 is disclosed a method for increasing a charge of a thermal engine by charging an electric storage device.
A method for regenerating a particle filter as a function of an actual geographical position is also disclosed in International Patent Application WO 2016 070 893 A1.